scooby loves kakashi
by webot
Summary: its very dramatic scooby gets ill . if you watch my youtube channel then youll know who scooby is .


Story

Intro

There once was a young jinjuriki, well when I say young I mean 800 yrs. She's a time lord or in this story you're the time lord

Name: Scooby

Age: 800

Gender: female

Scooby was on her way to school when she bumped into kakashi.

Scooby's pov*

Omg he is finally going to talk to me no way

Kakashi just passes her and doesn't say a word

Kakashis pov*

We don't have to keep this up so why are we.

In School Kakashi grabs Scooby

Kakashi: I'm so sorry

Scooby: me too I guess

They held each other close kissing and eventually more. In the end they were back together again not so much they lived together. Every day Kakashi would come over to Scoobys. Until he remarried her so He then moved in with her.

The trip

16th march 2012 #

Scooby's now going on a trip and won't be back until the end of the summer

Kakashi: I'm so sorry

Scooby: I know. See ya

Little did kakashi know she would be badly injured and barely come back!

3rd September 2012

She didn't show up at all that day. Next day she didn't show and of course he got worried .his worst fear finally came true a car crash.

He rushed to the hospital.

Nurse: im sorry sir she's not here

Kakashi bumps into the gang: Chad, asuma, gai, kurenai and iruka.

Chad: how's Scooby?

Kakashi: I don't know she went on a trip and had an accident

Chad: wait what where is she?

Kakashi: that's what I'm trying to find out

Asuma: wait what trip

Kurenai: you don't know kakashi sent Scooby on holiday

Gai: don't worry it'll be ok….….

Gai gets cut short

Nurse: ok I found her name

She's in emergency room 12

They get to Scooby's room just as she awakes from a coma

Scooby: kakashi is that you

Kakashi: hey girl you ok

Scooby: I feel weak

Kakashi: oh ok

Days later

The battle between orichimaru, Kakashi and Scooby

Scooby: watch out kakashi

Kakashi gets hit by orichimaru's jitsu and faints

Orichimaru: ha you know I was the one that caused ….

Kakashi: shut up she can't remember I don't want her to have flash backs

Scooby: what what did you cause?

Orichimaru electrocutes kakashi.

Scooby: kakashi oh my god ar….are you ok

No sound so Scooby beats up orichimaru but doing so she uses all her chakra and they both get rushed to the hospital

When kakashi awakes!

All is quiet, too quiet! when kakashi awakes Scooby isn't there to comfort him so kakashi thinks she ran off Until a nurse walks in

Nurse: oh hi Mr. Hatake

Kakashi: hi

Nurse: you're finally awake could you come with me and brace yourself.

Kakashi: why?

Scooby!

They walk up to a bed and see a girl lying down.

Kakashi grabs Scooby's hand and starts to cry he knows she's in a critical state.

Kakashi: please Scooby wake up

At that, both the heart machines beep (by the way a time lord has 2 hearts)

The possible death!

Nurse: could you just step out a sec!

He waits and waits and waits until he just can't wait anymore so he walks in just as she wakes up. She tries to move as fast as she can but kakashi grabs her shoulder

Scooby: I'm so sorry kakashi.

Kakashi: don't worry

The end! Or is it?

Let me tell you why Scooby and kakashi split up it was all to do with hiruko, Sublimino, and Long Feng they took control of them. Let's get on with part.2

The illness!

Kakashi: don't worry

Scooby: thanks I guess

Kakashi: let's go to sleep you and I woke up way too late

Scooby: ok

(Middle of the night Scooby starts to move around in a nightmare temperature c)

Kakashi: Scooby are you ok? Scooby oh god please don't

(By the way they went home after they woke up)

Kakashi: I Th…think your ill Scooby

Scooby: the light it's causing a headache turn it off

Kakashi: I'm sorry ok

Scooby: thanks

Kakashi piggybacks Scooby to the hospital

Kakashi: you ok scoob

Scooby: yer just the headache It hurts

Kakashi checks Scooby's temperature

Kakashi: 41.00 degrees this is bad Scooby could you stay on watch with me

Scooby: Kakashi all I want to do is sleep

Kakashi: I don't think I could do it alone

Scooby: I guess I could try

Kakashi: thanks you're a good girl you know

About 5 minutes later they set off

Kakashi: let's stay awake ok where do you want to go

Scooby: somewhere romantic

Kakashi: ok what about

France?

Scooby: hold that thought

Scooby jumps off kakashi's back

Kakashi: the piggyback helped a little but your puking up not a good sign ever scoob your eyes are so dilated


End file.
